


To The Unhappy Couple

by foreveryours



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours/pseuds/foreveryours
Summary: "You are cordially invited to, Persephone 'Kore' and Apollo's Wedding"
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	To The Unhappy Couple

Hades' thumb grazed over the textured paper held in his hands. 

> "You are cordially invited to,
> 
>   
>  Persephone 'Kore' 
> 
>   
>  and
> 
> Apollo's
> 
>   
>  Wedding"

Nothing had ever happened between him and the sweet Goddess of Spring but he felt as if there was an electric hum in the air whenever they were alone, each one just daring the other to make the first move but neither ever having the courage to take the leap. Now as he saw their names embossed on the cream invite he felt a heavy pang of sorrow as a question of 'What If' hung around him. What if he caressed her cheek so lightly that her skin prickled into goosebumps. What if he had kissed her with enough passion to convince her that he would stop the Earth for her. What if he had told her the truth about how he felt for her?

'You snooze, you lose.' His inner voice chided him. It was right. "Well may as well get this over with." He said aloud to no one except the dogs as he checked himself in the mirror and left for the ceremony. 

A queue of cars waited outside, every god and goddess had been invited. The venue was decorated garishly. Gold everywhere. Gold chairs, gold alter, even the flowers were covered in gold leaf. He wondered idly if Persephone had any say in decor, but then again maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought. 

The room swelled with laughter and celebration as everyone lingered around the bar whilst they waited to be ushed to their seats. Hades kept to the corners of the room, not being in the mood to socialize. He gazed at his drink, mulling it in his hands as he hoped quietly to himself that Persephone would be happy. "Hades! You look so smart!" Hera's voice greeted him from across the room. She waltzed over, leaning in briefly to exchange a light peck on his cheek.

Hades took her hand and spun her around. "As do you, no other goddess could compete."

Hera gave a girlish giggle, blushing at the compliment. "Well, except maybe the bride herself? After all, they've spared no expense on this wedding, so I imagine the dress will be just as exquisite. The dress will probably account for why we're still waiting, all those buttons and frills to attend to. In fact, I should probably go see how the little blossom is getting along." Hera made a move towards a nearby hallway. 

"Wait," Hades stopped her. "Sh-She's here?" He faltered, hoping Hera wouldn't be able to hear the slight raise of pitch in his voice. "I mean to say, she's not getting ready at a different venue and making some grand entrance with, flying horses?" He covered flawlessly.

"Oh Aidoneus, not everyone has as much of a flair for the dramatics as Aphrodite. I did question it myself, I can't quite remember the specifics but I think Apollo mentioned something about keeping her close to the venue? I suppose less distance to travel." She shrugged as began again towards the Hallway. 

"Uhhh, Hera. I thought Nymphs weren't on the guestlist?" Hades asked confused as he looked past her. 

"At a wedding as prestigious as this? Of course not."

"So why is Zeus outside with that river nymph?" He pointed. 

"I swear to the fates..." Hera grumbled under her breath as she went to scold her husband's wondering gaze. 

Hades slinked his way down the hallway looking for the bridal suite. A million things rushed through his head. 'Maybe I shouldn't be doing this, going to a bride literally minutes before her wedding?', 'What are you going to do when you get there, eh? Profess your love?' His inner voice questioned, suspiciously. 'I'll just wish her good luck, many fortunes, yadda, yadda.' he added as he continued. 

He found the door with Bridal Suite carved into the front. He took a breath and placed a hand up to knock when a sound caught his attention. It sounded like crying. Hades stood back for a second, confused, before pressing his ear to the door. The crying was definitely coming from inside. It didn't sound like it was crying out of pain, or tears of joy, it sounded small, stifled, defeated, as if the person couldn't stop crying and wanted no one to find out. Hades glanced down the hallway towards the sound of clinking of glasses before lightly rapping at the door. 

"I'm fine! Just doing some last-minute touch-ups!" Persephone's croaked out with a pretence of airiness, trying to disguise the hurt in her voice. 

"Persephone, it's me." Hoping that would be reason enough for her to let him in.

He was met with silence. He pressed his lips into a hard lie as he accepted he wasn't needed, turning back towards the bar before hearing the door of the suite creak open. He turned back to see a petite pink hand fluttering about, beckoning him to come in. Hades glanced once more behind him, making sure no one saw before he sneaked in. 

"Shut the door!" She hissed as he entered. He did wordlessly, understanding her urgency. It was then he finally fully looked at her. He wondered briefly if it could still be considered bad luck to see the bride before her wedding even if he wasn't the groom but fates, in that dress, he wished it were him. The bodice hugged her curves perfectly, highlighting her waist, hidden underneath delicate lace, the satin-like fabric cascaded down like a waterfall, her train pooling beneath her. Her hair was swept up gracefully into a bun with white snakeroot flowers sprinkled within. She was a vision, even with her make-up looking like a watercolour painting on her cheeks, the watered-down black mascara mixing with her blush. He knelt down to her level and wiped away a tear from her cheek, his heart broke as she wept. She launched herself into him, winding her arms around his neck and she sobbed quietly into the crook of his neck. His hands instinctively wrapped around her, trying to provide some comfort. 

"Sweetness, what's wrong?"

She tried to sob out a reply but the words were broken by her tears. "Kore, I need you to lean back and explain this properly. You seem pretty distraught over whatever it is, so it must be important." 

He felt her nod again his shoulder as she did as he asked. She rubbed her wrist against her nose and tried to calm down. "I don't think I can do this Ha-Hades. This isn't what I want." flailing her hands around as she desperately tried to make him understand. "Apollo is forcing me to marry him, but he doesn't even love me! He just thinks he has some sort of claim over me because he-" She stopped suddenly, catching herself before she said too much. "There's so much that no one knows and I'm sick of feeling like I deserve better. You _have_ to help me." 

Hades was stunned into silence, his mouth opening and closing as he thought of something to say. "This is a lot of information to receive minutes before your wedding." 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small I had in my head! Let me know what you guys think 👀


End file.
